


Comfort

by BvkuSquvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting!Castiel, Fluff, I'm bad with tags tbh, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Suffering!Sam, god i'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvkuSquvd/pseuds/BvkuSquvd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after My Bloody Valentine when Sam is detoxing from demon blood again. Bobby isn't home and Dean went outside. Dean wound up not going back down to the panic room for hours. Castiel, no longer being able to take Sam's screams anymore, goes inside of the panic room to try and comfort Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or anything affiliated, for starters. And second, I'm new to Archive Of Our Own and Supernatural fanfiction/one-shots. Please no judge, thanks. If a lot of people read this and I get some sort of comments I might make it into a book, if it were something people want.

Cas didn't watch as Dean walked up the basement stairs. Nor did he look over at the door of the panic room. Cas just couldn't bring himself to do it. Hearing Sam's screams were bad enough, but then to also know that this was also partially his fault. He let Sam out the first time; he let Sam out to let Lucifer free. He never told the Winchesters about that and he really didn't want to. Sure, he was under the control of Heaven but he still can't help but blame himself for just a small bit of it.   
He also couldn't help to want to just go in there and hug the screaming Sam, who currently, was screaming out Cas's name. Cas still listened though. He listened to every single word that came out of that boy's mouth. And every single one of those screams, hurt Cas worse than the last one.   
While Cas was standing outside of this door, he was also acting like the biggest teenage girl in the world. Truth being, Cas, who wasn't supposed to even be friends with the Winchesters, had the biggest crush on Sam. The one thing Cas didn't know, Sam felt the same. Sam, from what seeming to be the first time he met Cas, had a huge crush on the angel. And his words stung in his head everyday: "The boy with the demon blood." But for some reason, that didn't stop Sam from liking Cas. The angel on the other hand, well, it took until after he rebelled. No, maybe a little bit before that. Maybe it started in the hospital, after Sam yelled at him for not being able to work a Devil's Trap. Yeah, that was probably it. But as time went on, Sam amazed Cas. To the point where Cas would hang out in the veil just to spy on him. The knowledge that he possessed, Cas was astounded by it. Not to mention, if Cas did have to take a liking to personal appearances- male or female- Sam was one of the best looking humans he'd seen in a while.   
After about 10 minutes of pondering and listening to Sam scream the words "Cas" and "Help" over and over, the angel couldn't take it anymore. He knew opening the door from the outside was too risky so he decided to fly in, it was easier that way anyway.   
"Castiel?" Sam looked up at Cas with wide eyes, mostly believing this was just another hallucination. "Is it really you? Like not a hallucination?"   
Castiel knelt down by him and nodded slightly. "It's me, Sam. I'm real." Sam looked at Cas with wide eyes almost, he was in pain, he looked like crap and he really didn't want Cas to see him like that. At the same time though, he was glad Cas was there; glad his angelic crush was there.   
"Cas, you shouldn't be in here, Dean'll be pissed," he said, looking down a bit.   
Cas gently placed his hand on Sam's face, looking down at him. Sam looked up at him now, a small tint on his cheeks. When Cas saw the small tint, he thought he caused the younger Winchester pain and went to take his hand away but Sam wouldn't allow it. Sam's hand reached up covering Cas's, letting him know that it was okay. "I wanted to come in here, Sam. I couldn't listen to you scream like that."   
Sam gave a small nod. He could really understand that. "Sorry, Castiel," he said in a really low voice.   
Just as Sam closed his mouth, the pain started back up again. Sam screamed. He screamed loudly. Sam's hand on Cas's tightened. He held the angel's hand like his life depended on it. Cas looked down at him, eyes wide. He used his other hand to softly pet Sam's hair, which really did seem to calm Sam down. Quickly, too. That's when Sam did something that caught Cas off guard. Sam took his hand off of Cas's and hugged him. His head dug into Cas's neck, tears slowly dripping down onto Cas. Cas's arms slowly made their way around Sam, then pulling him closer into a tight warmth of what felt like protection.   
Whenever Sam felt even the smallest jolt of pain, his arms tightened around Cas. He, however, never tightened his grip. The angel would only continue to rub small circles into the others back, which once again, calmed Sam down rather quickly.   
They stayed like this for an hour, at least. Cas calming Sam down whenever there was any pain or discomfort. Cas actually managed to put Sam into a light sleep, although, he did still flinch and groan in pain in his sleep, but hey, that's what Cas was there for.   
Sam woke up about two and half hours later, looking around a bit before he realized he was still in Cas's arms. "Sam, you're awake. You were asleep for almost three hours, did you sleep okay?" Cas knew how Sam was reacting in his sleep but he didn't know if Sam knew about it.   
"Yeah, I think so. I feel a lot better, Cas." He paused, getting up and still staying close to the angel. "Thank you, Castiel. For staying with me here, not just leaving me.." He looked over at Cas who was looking back at him.   
"You're welcome, Sam, it was the least I could do," Cas said, still looking into Sam's eyes. Their foreheads were practically touching and Sam was debating if he should kiss him. Little did Sam know, Cas was thinking the same thing. Sam, who was still unsure of the angel's feelings, decided against it. Cas, on the other hand, had decided to go through with kissing Sam. Cas leaned in, his lips softly connecting with Sam's, who kissed back almost as quickly as Cas kissed him. Cas's hands came up to Sam's cheeks, holding them softly. It wasn't a sexy, lustful, or wanton kiss but soft and loving. Sam pulled back, looking down at Cas, who was looking directly up at Sam.   
"Castiel? I, um, I love you.." Sam's eyes never left Castiel's and Castiel's never left Sam's.   
"Good, because I love you too, I think.."   
"But I thought.. I thought I was 'the boy with the demon blood' or the 'one who couldn't make the right choices'?" Sam was generally curious why an angel liked him.   
Cas stayed silent for a moment, trying to chose the right words. "You are the boy with the demon blood and you did make bad choices, but your heart was always in the right place. Your soul still burns bright and you're still a great man. I love you either way." Sam stared at Cas then hugged him.   
"Thank you, Cas.." Cas's arms made their way around Sam.   
"You're welcome, Sam."   
They sat together for a while, kissing, hugging, just staying close to each other. That was, until Cas heard Dean coming downstairs. "Dean's here," Cas said quickly before flying away and back out of the panic room. He leaned against the door. "Hello Dean." Dean was visibly drunk.   
"Hey Cas. Sam's awfully quiet. He didn't escape again, right?" Cas shook his head, looking over to the door.   
"No, he didn't. I'm pretty sure he's okay now. He hasn't said a thing for hours and I've been keeping an eye on him."   
"Good job, Cas. We can let him out in the morning." Dean gave Cas a drunken smile.   
"Okay, I'll stay here and keep watch of the door until then. You should go upstairs and get some sleep," Cas said, genuinely meaning it.   
"You're right. Night Cas. Night Sam!" Dean yelled.   
As soon as Dean went upstairs, Cas flew back into the panic room, him and Sam laying next to each other for the rest of the night.


End file.
